Deadpool Vol 3 45
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * "Tall Jon" (a hacker) Villains: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * * employees * * agents * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Saint Hubbins Assisted Living Center ***** Outside Keen's Chophouse **** ***** Preston Residence *** **** *** *** **** United States Northern Command HQ * Items: * Electromagnetic Pulse Generator Vehicles: * U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Carrier-B | StoryTitle2 = Shiklah's Catching Up | Writer2_1 = Mike Drucker | Penciler2_1 = J.J. Kirby | Inker2_1 = J.J. Kirby | Colourist2_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Barry and Darlene (a couple) * Locations: * ** Red Bar Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Family S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Paul Scheer | Writer3_2 = Nick Giovannetti | Penciler3_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker3_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist3_1 = Ty Templeton | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Phil Coulson robot Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** *** Preston Residence Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = What Do We Want? Apocalypse! When Do We Want It? Now! | Writer4_1 = Ben Acker | Writer4_2 = Ben Blacker | Penciler4_1 = Natalie Nourigat | Inker4_1 = Natalie Nourigat | Colourist4_1 = Natalie Nourigat | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Deadpool's Safe-House ** A. Bank Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Twhipster and the Quipster Battle the Hipsters! | Writer5_1 = Scott Aukerman | Penciler5_1 = Mirko Colak | Inker5_1 = Mirko Colak | Colourist5_1 = Ruth Redmond | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents * Villains: * Men-Wolf Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = All About the Benjamins | Writer6_1 = Jason Mantzoukas | Penciler6_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker6_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist6_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Manny's (fast food restaurant) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Parents: The Meeting | Writer7_1 = Matt Selman | Penciler7_1 = Jacob Chabot | Inker7_1 = Jacob Chabot | Colourist7_1 = Jacob Chabot | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor7_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Daphne (Michael's girlfriend) * Mr. Plepler * Mrs. Plepler Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Mini Necronomicon (Michael's pocket book) Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Deadpool Roasts the Marvel Universe | Writer8_1 = Brian Posehn | Writer8_2 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler8_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker8_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist8_1 = Val Staples | Letterer8_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor8_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * agents * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Students *** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** **** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Jordan D. White * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Thanos-Copter | Solicit = FINAL ISSUE! That’s right—if you add together all the Deadpool series (creatively) issue 45 is the big 250th issue of Deadpool! What better way to celebrate than to end the series? In our over-sized main story, ULTIMATUM comes at Deadpool for revenge, so he has no choice but to take them on—ALL OF THEM. Then, in an Infinity Gauntlet crossover, what would Deadpool do if he got the six gems from Thanos? Plus: a slew of stories showcasing Deadpool’s closest friends and allies by special guest writers! Also, SPOILER: Deadpool dies at the end of the issue. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}